Ben 10 and the Dragon Ballz: Don't Die, My Cute Anime Girlfriend!
Ben 10 and the Dragon Ballz: Don't Die, My Cute Anime Girlfriend! is the new movie from ben 10 fan fiction connisuer, omi aka the gabaghoul on duwang gang Plot Ben's new anime gf, gets cancer from too much contact with NRG. Ben must collect the 7 dragon balls to restore her to full health. The Actual Plot Sakura: ben im dying Ben: from what Sakura: the doctor says its cancer Ben: nani Sakura stare at ben 10 sadly. Sakura: i shouldnt have sucked nrg's dick Ben: probably ben stares sadly into the air, contemplating all the good times with this qt gf, such as waking up in the morning next to her, something you beta virgins will never experience. Ben: goddammit, now i must get the dragonballs and restore you to full health Ben dabs his omnitrx, transpforming into Mega Ultimate X. He teleports to the 7 locations of the dragon balls (note: i havent actually watched dragon ball super please forgive me for any canonical mistakes) #literally hell: ben kills satan himself #ethanville, where he meets the legend ethan tenmanison. They do a fight scene and ben wawawawawawas into the air. #didney warl: ben meets echo six, who keeps the dragonball in his left nutsack. ben defeats him in a pinfishing war by saying some racist shit about african americans. #pakistan: Ben defeats the stand user, Wheel Of Fortune, by racing it to death using Ultimate XLR8. #anime world: Ben bakas the lord of anime himeslf to hell. #duwang gang: i dont know really #why did i make this Ben assembles the famed Exodia Combo from the dragonballs. The sky BERST open, and a massive wish granting dragon appears. Dragon: What do you want my dude...... Ben: your..... life..... Ben transforms into Super Succ, and absorbs Dragon into the omnitrix, gaining more omniscience than Mega Ultimate X. He in fact, becomes the Universe himself. Ben uses the opportunity to rename his show to Ben Universe and makes a fuckton of filler episodes, such as an episode where rook decides he wants to become an alien in bens new omnitrix, the Big Ass Omnitrix. there's also a lot of episodes of ben walking around in bellwood and meeting interesting characters such as that dude who makes fries. 76 episodes later, ben realizes his gf has died of cancer and he forgot about it from all the filler. Ben: oh NO! ben falls to his knees, and cries to the air, letting out a deafening screech. Ben: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ben then remembers the power of the dragonforce, and transformins, summoning a harem of 70 qt sakuras, who are physically unable to feel any feelings beyond love and sexual attraction. ben: see gang, this is why love will always triump h over death ben winks into the camera and dabs, as the movie ends. aliens mega ultimate x: its like alien x but NO FACES he is very strong ultimate xlr8: zoom siper succ: the ultimate version of succ, the famed blowjob alien Dragonforce: the unviers himself Category:Movies Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force